fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo the Animated Series
Fantendo the Animated Series is an animated television show airing on Cartoon Network, as well as on Netflix episodically. The show focuses on a big group of characters who hang out and live a mild boring life in Weststar, a small moon orbiting Enlor, that features a western like area with hot dry sandy landscapes. Soon, some sort of dilemma interrupts their lives. It was pitched by executive producer, Sr.Wario, but is really a masterpiece created by the hard work of various Fantendo developers. It's sister series is Fantendo High, which is about a few of the sane characters in a different universe, where they are all in high school. The show has crossovered with this show, and the show was created by a close friend of the executive producer of this show, Sr.Wario. As of July 10th of 2014, the executive producer has given the role of producer to CSketch, this might mean really slight changes to the way the episodes are written, but it will try to stay as close to the orignal as possible. On September 8th of 2014, the series was given to Exotoro by the producer CSketch. Exotoro and SuperSonicDarkness are planning a new series within the same universe as FTAS, and may be considered a pseudo-reboot but nothing is concrete. Synopsis The show focuses on the large family of heroes and villains living in Weststar, a western styled moon with some sci-fi elements. The show is often humorous but sometimes is serious and has a variety of arcs as well, dealing with backstories as well as sometimes just funny and pointless. The show looks very similar to the video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl with art done by Sorastitch. Average length of an episode is a half hour, but the show sometimes deviates. Characters See Fantendo the Animated Series/Characters Episodes Not begun In progress Complete Season 0: Adventures of Malik A prequel season focusing on Malik and his gang. In the wide world of Fanonaria, home to the world of fanon characters and creatures lies Malik Feroz and his team of warriors. Queen Lilith, and her legion of demons plan to rule and conquer this peaceful kingdom. And now, Malik and his allies, Peira Noid, Mason, Savant the Goetian, Dennis, Light, David, Tucker, Aingeru, Hayden, Aiden and Lucazs must form a resistance team to battle Lilith and her army of para-demons. The season was originally a series called "The Adventures of Ismail", however it was deleted becuase the author believed he was being followed due to it. The series was renamed and edited into a prequel season. The characters show up in later episodes, such as "Party City". *'True Beginnings -' The beginning of the epic series starts here. Learn how this whole conflict started and how it turned out now. *'The Beach Episode -' The cast goes to the beach and all kinds of wacky shenanigans happen there! Part 1 of the Beach Arc. Season 1: New Horizons This season focuses on various stories and events in Weststar, introducing the main cast and setting. *'Pilot -' Weststar must become accustomed to new horizons as two people(Jake and Ujori) from another reality come to the place through different means. Britt, Zander, and Rachel team up to make a welcome party. Mary Sue attempts to recruit Jake and Ujori and using her beauty, almost succeeds. However, a surprise character appears at the last minute to save them. *'Random Access Memories -' While exploring Chief Dongorio's village they found a meteor that recently clashed on the planet. Curious, Unten decided to look on the meteor, while getting close to him, he started to having really fast flashbacks, at the point that he ran away from the meteor. Confused by the flashbacks that he had, he tries to look for answers to what was that. Part 1 of the Discovery Arc. *'Dangerous Love -''' General Scotch tries to find love, but is drawn back several times. While on the streets on a dark night, little does he know that the hands of evil are right behind him...will Scotch find the love and care he's been seeking for 15 whole years? *'Feeling High -''' Crossover with Fantendo High, Unten and his friends wish to meet different versions of themselves. They ended up on the High Universe, where everyone was teenagers and had their normal lives. But they discover that, they weren't the only ones that were teleported to that universe, as Mary-Sue also is on that universe. Both heroes now must team up to defeat Mary-Sue. *'Gate to the Shadow City -' While at night, ApplePeach, Mika Sho, Scratch Kat, and Ujori walking in the woods due to a strange activity coming from there, as they founded the mysterious shadow city ruled by demons. Will the heroes get out of there alive? *'Battle On War Island' - Scratch Kat is the very first to buy the newest fighting game out, called Battle On War Island. However, after playing it for 5 days straight, the game brainwashes him into thinking he is the main villain of the game, Professor Villain. Now Scratch Kat is terrorizing the city and Unten, Ella, Hugo, and Data need to bring SK back to normal and stop everyone else from buying Battle On War Island at the same time! *'Baking Bad' - Rachel and Britt start a simple cookie making business but things go quickly south when the cookies have addictive qualities. Meanwhile, Scratch Kat is convinced Rachel and Britt have something going on. *'Super Sport Movie 2000' - Unten starts a basketball and hockey team and must train his players to be the very best. Unfortunately for him, he has take down his future self. *'The Worst Episode Ever!' - Rachel wakes up from a coma and can suddenly see the future. Meanwhile Scratch Kat gets wrapped in a cannibalistic cult. *' Unten Gets Pregnant' - Unten's belly has been expanding in size, leaving everyone to believe he is pregnant. *'Flipten' - Unten and Flip accidentally switch bodies! In a attempt to try and put themselves in the correct body though, it becomes a complete nightmare. *'The Throne of Moss' - Flip attempts to go an adventure but meets a mysterious knight of moss who will not let him pass. Meanwhile Britt attempts to get a date for the Space Prom. *'Flip Kills Everyone' - Flip is killing everyone off for super minor reasons. Britt discovers that she is actually in an asylum. *'Terrible Little Liars' - The tavern group is forced to take a lie detector test after the murders of Flip the Frog. This leads the group to find stuff about each they never wanted to know. *'Space Prom 2014' - Everyone attends the Space Prom but something far more sinister is afoot. *'Days of Future Future' - Future Unten sends Unten and the rest of the regular cast into the future! *'Sheyna the Demon Queen' - Peira and Sheyna guest star in a episode! *'You Just Don't Get It! '- Unten, Data, Flip and the "mysterious" N. Etnu. enter a joke contest, but none of their jokes are funny! It takes a fight to solve this problem... *'Unscripted - '''During a battle between the heroes and Mary-Sue, one of Scratch's actions disrupts the 4th Wall, ultimately shattering it. After the 4th Wall gets shattered, Scratch finds a holy item....the script for the episode. Now he starts changing it to his own personal gain. However, Mary-Sue discovers this mystical item and tries to get her hands on it. What ensues is a battle across Westar filled with references from pretty much anything. Some heroes want to restore balance to the episode, while others want to use the script for their own personal gain. *'Happy Happy Fun Time! - Rachel starts seeing things in a colorful and sparkly point of view and goes on a magical happy happy fun time adventure! Her own personal issues though, keep popping up... *'''Vacation - The team go on vacation to the planet Weststar orbits, the lush paradise of Enlor. However, Mary Sue was tracking the heroes and followed them to Enlor. Now, Jake, Ujori, and Unten must track down Mary Sue, who is framing the heroes for various crimes she commited on the planet. The trio have to run from Enlor's police and bring Mary Sue to justice. Meanwhile, the ladies and Zander try to relax on the beach, but are bothered by Skratch Kat. *'One Step to Oblivion' - Westar is now safe. The villians has been defeated. Britt and Rachel finds a device from millions of years ago. They explore Westar, two million years later, the device breaks and they try to come back. In the present time, the heroes find a portal to an other dimension. Season 2: Bold New Direction This season takes a dark new turn after the titular episode. *'...Isn't This Where We Came In?': The group must travel through the multiverse to stop evil versions of themselves. *'Traverse': After being left behind by the others, Rachel must get home across the desert. *'Sandstorm': Everyone is trapped in the tavern as a sandstorm blows through. *'Atomically Correct': Amy Atom guest stars as Ella Metals and her must stop a greater threat. *'Alligator Guy': Alligator Guy goes to get some bread but accidentally ends up on a pirate adventure! *'The Bachelor': Filmmaker and wannabe cassanova Jon Thron infiltrates the gang to make a movie about them, which puts them in a very unlikable light. The team try to sabotage it, and learn more about Jon. *'The Big Hit:' After being hated on by many music critics, producer Blayne McDanfy and his record label Adolecsent Cash hires the crew to be featured on his new song. However, the team is quick to call sell out, and tries to mess up the recording of the song in any way they can. *'The Brave and the Bold': Malik's group meets up with the cast of FTAS and play laser tag, bringing the two worlds in an giant war. *'Bold New Direction': The tavern is blown up, Unten looses an arm, and everything goes to shit. Part 1 of a larger saga. *'Fantendo: Crime Scene Investigation': The entire group tries to figure out the cause of the explosion. *'Prometheus': Rachel starts operating a drug ring out of a taco truck. When the group finds out, she must decide on whether she wants to stay with the group or not. *'Up in Flames': Rachel, upon leaving the group burns the last of her belongings and decides to explore the vast desert. *'Helen': Britt decides to get a girlfriend, namely a FBI agent named Helen. When Helen is not all that she seems, Britt must decide on whether she will stay with Helen or the group. *'Great Expectations': With two members of the group gone, the group decides to get some newer members to take their place. Meanwhile, Rachel comes across her spirit animal. *'Old-Timey Photo Club': The group looks over some old photos and recalls memories. Unten and the others find out Ella and Jake have been secretly dating. *'The Post Office': Helen and Britt find a secret crime ring in the Post Office and attempt to bust it. Unten gets kidnapped. *'Piaculum': Unten goes into a trance on his birthday and goes on an introspective and seemingly hallucinogenic journey. But is it really all in his mind? *'In the Eyes of God': With all the darkness in the group, Flip decides that they must all disband and go their separate ways. The Enemy attacks the multiverse and creates evil clones of the group. *'Hey...': The group must travel through the multiverse to stop evil versions of themselves. Season 3: New Beginning This season eases the tension but introduces some new problems. *'Fun': With all of the trouble going on in Weststar, Skratch Kat builds a carnival to cheer up the citizens of Weststar. However, problems go on. *'Iron Britt' - Britt recieves a suit of armor from a mysterious sender that allows her to walk again as well as fly and shoot missiles. She initally loves the suit and everyone is super jealous of it becuase who the hell wouldn't be? However, it has a deadly secret... *'Master and Servant' - The suit suddenly gets a mind of it's own. Britt finds herself flying to Japan against her will... and now Rachel and the others have to help save her. *'Stuck in Japan' - Part 2 of Master and Servant. Britt has arrived in Japan as well as Rachel. Britt's father is revealed to be the guy controlling her suit, and the reason he brought her is to implant machinery into her legs to allow to walk without the suit. However, it turns out the machines are to power a bigger machine that will grant Britt's father enternal life, not caring if his daughter dies in the process. Rachel and the others meet a reformed Valdrika and Lilith at an orphanage, and enlist their help to save Britt. *'One Big Spare': When evidence points in favor of Weststar being a piece of a spare universe, the town residents cope with the questions this revelation brings up in their own ways, ranging from breakdowns to a sense of awe. *'Through The Dark Flames:' Umbra joins the Tavern Crew! He keeps on trying to impress Mika Sho, with not so stellar results. Meanwile, Scratch Kat is convinced that Umbra is insane. *'Ohama Island': After getting ignored for so long by the group, Ohama decides to trap the group on a island. *'Party City'- It's party of the century! All the past characters make cameos and lots of nods towards past episode. However, the party begins to get out of control and they aren't leaving. They kick the gang out of the house, and now they have to get and crash their own party. They are also against a time traveling guest, who is actively trying to stop them. *'Wedding Smashers': Rachel gets married but the group believes it might be the wrong person; Britt feels pressured to get engaged with Helen. *'Blue Wedding': The ceremony begins but an mysterious enemy wants to stop it. *'Ghost Stories': The group tells some ghost stories. Halloween Special. *'X and Y': A direct to tv movie. The Fan begins to have nightmares of a giant x. Later, Unten, Britt, Rachel, and Ella are marked with an X on their bodies. They learn that the X will get bigger and will eventually kill them. They go to a man known only as "Y" who can heal them, under one condition: kill both the Fan and Enemy. The group now must kill the gods of the Fantendoverse or die. They will also team up with the people who have been marked. Season 4: Good Riddance This is the final season, tying up all loose ends. *'How to Stop Doomsday': The last episode. Trapped by one of the villians in an eternal time loop where the villians wins and they kill everyone, Unten must exit the time loop and end this once for all. FTAS concluded in season 4, but a new show helmed by Exotoro named Fantend the Animated Series: The Next Generation began a while after the original show's conclusion. Tropes *Alternative Character Interpretation: Most of the characters have different backstories and different personalities. **One of the special cases is Flip, here, he is considered a homicidal maniac, even getting his own arc where he pretty much "flips the fuck out" and kills everyone. *Action Dad: Bowie. It is implied that he is already married and have a child, so he fits this trope. *Bizzaro Episode: Bad Bladder. In spades. *Casanova Wannabe: John Thron. *Disable Snarker: Britt, sometimes. *Intercontinuity Crossover: With Fantendo High. *Dark and Troubled Past: 's past.' **Troubled, but Cute: after . *Deal with the Devil: White Hood used to work with Satan himself. *Depending On The Writer: Since there is many different people working in many different episodes, most of the characters suffers from this. Examples include: **Britt. In Baking Bad, she is portrayed as a Deadpan Spanker, however in Random Access Memories, she is portrayed as a smart person. **Unten. The pilot, Random Access Memories and You Just Don't Get It features different interpretations of Unten. *"Freaky Friday" Flip/Grand Theft Me: One of the episode ideas, "Flipten", is about Unten and Flip switching bodies. *I Just Want To Be Loved: One of the episodes, features Scotch trying to look for a girlfriend. *Gainax Ending: *Mistaken for Pregnant: One of the not yet confirmed episodes is focused around this idea. *Shout-Out: Many of them. **One of the not yet confirmed episodes, Mystery Beorn Theater 9000 ''is a reference to Mystery Space Theater. **The name "Flip the Fuck Out" is a reference to a running gag in ''Homestuck. **Does the name John Thron ''sounds familiar to you? **''Baking Bad. You are probably thinking about a cake being a bandit and stealing money to heal his disease. **The discovery arc have two shout-outs to music, Random Access Memories is a reference to a Daft Punk album and Somebody That I Used To Know is a reference to a Gotye song. **SuperSonicDarkness tends to use this trope. **Adolescent Cash, the record label featured in The Big Hit episode, is a parody of the record label Young Money. ** Blade Art Online. Please don't tell me I have to explain the reference to you. *Team Mom: Pashie. *There Can Be Only One: The "Beorn Games" episode, to leave the island, they must kill each other, only one can leave. *Troubled Backstory Flashback: Most of the Discovery arc episodes features this. **Rachel seems to have this in spades too, with a lot of episodes alluding to a drug-filled past and her suffering from depression. *Wham Episode: Season 2 seems to be full of this: **Bold New Direction, which SEVERELY changes a lot of the elements of the show. **Prometheus, which features Rachel leaving the group. **Helen, which features Britt leaving the group. **Old-Timey Photo Club, the revelation that Ella Metals and Jake are secretly dating. **In the Eyes of God, the group disbands entirely and a god attacks the Multiverse. **Happy Happy Fun Time, which was a season 1 episode, is one of these too. Rachel's drug problems are first discovered here and they don't ever stop. **Since this is one of Exotoro's favorite tropes, it doesn't look they'll stop either. **Random Access Memories. Unten discovers about his true past and it is not pretty. **How To Stop Doomsday. Featuring Unten in an eternal loop to save his friends with a small chance of success. The wham part comes at the end. Category:Animated Series